kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ, 'Gojira') is known as the King of the Monsters. He first appeared in Godzilla, produced by Toho Company Ltd. To date, Toho has produced twenty eight Godzilla films. In 1998, TriStar Pictures produced a remake, set in New York City. The film's name was simply "Godzilla"; however, the monster that starred in this film (also known as Zilla(Which led to Godzilla the series that stared Godzilla(Zilla Jr.))) had been completely redesigned and did not closely resemble Godzilla's exquisite image. Godzilla is a gigantic mutant dinosaur, transformed from the fallout of an atomic bomb test. As the Godzilla series continued, Godzilla was developed as a character, and became something of an just hero. Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. As his heigth has been from 50m to 150m. In the Japanese films, Godzilla was depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy (usually) charcoal grey scales, a long powerful tail, and bone colored dorsal plates shaped like maple leaves. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of a Tyrannosaurus, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. 'Origins ' In the original 1954 Gojira, it is proposed that Godzilla was a type of prehistoric reptile intermediate related to both land and sea reptiles sleeping underwater deep water for millions of years that feed deep bodies before being disturbed and reinforced by an American hydrogen bomb test that the mutated and became known in Kaiju Godzilla. It was gigantic, 50 meters high, 100 meters long and 20,000 metric tons, won super strength powers, radioactive atomic breath, regeneration and a very thick skin, after the Hydrogen America bomb he went into hibernation for nine years. In Godzilla Heisei, it is theorized that Godzilla was a type of dinosaur called Godzillasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs in the late Cretaceous period living in Lagos Island. It was 12 meters high, 20 meters long and 60 tons in weight. On August 6, 1944 in the Pacific Conflict of World War 2, at 8:15 am, it was transformed by the nuclear tests carried out on a nearby island called Rongerik. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, the Futurians take Godzillasaurus away from Lagos Island and put it frozen in the Bering Sea, hoping to avoid its inception, only for it to really become Godzilla, first by being mutated by a sub nuclear accident. Godzilla in Godzilla Wake was explained to be a way of life of the Permian period, having survived various extinction events by radiation consumption in a hibernation-like state until awakened in 1954 by a nuclear submarine. 'Films' Godzilla(1954 Film)/Godzilla King Of The Monsters(1956) Godzilla Raids Again King Kong Vs Godzilla Mothra Vs Godzilla Ghidorah The Three Headed Monster Invasion of Astro Monsters Godzilla Vs The Sea Monster Son Of Godzilla Godzillas Revenge Godzilla Vs Hedorah Godzilla Vs Gigan Godzilla Vs Megalon Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla Terror Of MechaGodzilla Destroy All Monsters The Return Of Godzilla Godzilla Vs Biollante Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah Godzilla And Mothra Battle For Earth Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla 2 Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Vs Destroyah Godzilla 2000 Godzilla Vs Megaguirus Godzilla And Mothra And King Ghidorah Giant Monsters All Out Attack Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla Godzilla Tokyo SOS Godzilla Final Wars New American Series Godzilla(2014 Film) Godzilla 2 Godzilla Vs Kong New Series Godzilla:Resurgence/Shin Goji FanFilm Godzilla Forever Godzilla's Cousin *Regina Nakajima/CureQueen (DokiDoki Precure) *Zilla *Elusano Nakajima (Pokémon) Anime Human Form Gray Hair Orange Eyes Aviator Goggles Sir Daniel Fortesque Ciel Madness Returns&Kagome in Wonderland Parents *Tai Kamiya *Sora Takenouchi Voice Actor Tony Oliver 1984 Matthew Kermit Miller 1985 2000 2001 2002 Scott Mcneil and Randall Duk Kim 2002 Todd Haberkorn 2002 2003 2005 2006 Kevin Miller 2004 Robin Shou Gallery Godzilla/Gallery Category:Kaiju Category:Showa kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Daikaiju Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Neo Kaiju